LA BODA DE REY Y BEN SOLO ALIAS KYLO REN One Shot
by Esmeralda Lezro
Summary: Kylo Ren se encuentra con Rey en el templo Kyber y...se casan!


LA BODA DE REY Y BEN SOLO ALIAS "KYLO REN"

Se encontraban en un antiguo templo no lo reconocía bien, pero sabía que había existido, el templo se encontraba JEDHA, ciudad Santa destruida en tiempos del imperio de Palpatine, podía sentir la fuerza como lo guiaba a ese templo y también podía sentir la fuerza del cristal KYBER

—Claro es el templo Kyber o más bien una réplica de este— dijo Ben Solo, aunque seguía vistiendo como Kylo Ren, el nombre y la máscara que el mismo se impuso para amedrentar a sus adversarios e infundir miedo y hacer pagar a todos los que una vez lo había lastimado; pero ahora había sido traicionado por HUX, ese maldito que pagaría con su vida esta ofensa; cuando termino de subir por las escaleras, vio que la puerta estaba abierta entro, daba lo mismo ya que podía pasar; al entrar de inmediato, sintió esa paz que ofrece todo santuario, esa tranquilidad y esa pureza que el mismo había sentido tiempo atrás, y despertó nuevamente esa veta de sentimiento, ese tirón de la luz, pues él sabía muy bien sin engañarse que el nunca dejo de ser Ben Solo. Y de pronto su cuerpo se tensó y su corazón salto, de un extraño sentimiento muy parecido al gozo.

—¡Ben! ¡¿ qué haces aquí?— era Rey. El líder Supremo volteo intempestivamente su sorpresa era mayor que la de Rey, aterrizo forzosamente en este sitio y encontrarla a ella, era lo último que esperaba.

—¡Rey!, yo, no lo entiendo, Hux me traiciono — dijo con voz cansada y hastiada.

En ese instante entro una monja Lanais, quizá familiar de las Lanais de Ahch- To, pero el lenguaje de esta era más que entendible, su actitud era como la de una madre sobreprotectora, era terriblemente amable y dulce.

—Por fin la reencarnación se dio lugar, verlos aquí a los dos juntos, no puede existir luz sin oscuridad, no puede existir el fuego sin el hielo, el calor y el frio; el primer Jedi se dividió en dos porque no soporto ver que la oscuridad y la luz discutían, cuando tenían que vivir en unidad, en concordancia, el hizo lo posible, pero sabe que la fuerza es inmensa y misteriosa y que algún día volvería, no de la misma forma, pero si con la misma esencia; bueno a lístense para su boda, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para preparar este momento, no tengo nadie más que solo dos ayudantes, así que los casare en unos minutos, por favor Rey ponte el velo y el vestido que te cosí en la noche, te verás preciosa solo que no se si te lo deje muy apretado, ¿espero que si entres en él?.—dijo pensativa la monja.

Los chicos se cayeron casi de espaldas no era el objetivo de Rey casarse, bueno no en ese momento, ella venia por un cristal para vencer a Kylo y salvar a Ben, conocía que la fuerza era sabia, pero no creo que ese camino sea el más sabio, aunque casarse con BEN, acaricio la idea y lo vio de reojo recordaron cuando lo conoció, vio su rostro, sus ojos oscuros y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ben también se aturdió nunca había pensado en casarse, digo eso no entra en los planes del líder supremo, sin embargo no haría caso de una monja loca, él tendría que regresar a buscar venganza, suspiro para sí mismo y simuladamente vio a Rey, se acordó cuando le pidió que gobernaran juntos la galaxia, ella sería su...pero no, ella lo había rechazado por segunda vez; la primera se acuerda bien, él le ofreció ser su maestro y ahora casarse!, casarse con Rey, hacerla su esposa, era algo que sentía en su corazón, con delicia, pero no, claro que no lo haría, ¿ oh si?. Se rio para sus adentros y sabía lo que haría.

La monja los vio, enseguida adivino lo que pensaban, estar tanto en ese santuario la había dotado de ser perceptible, ella sabía cómo era la fuerza, ella también era un instrumento de la fuerza, no la maneja, pero le decía cosas y eran muchas.

— ¿No quieren casarse?, pero como si, se veían en la isla, así como en la choza, acaso creen que ¿no se? Creen que no se los que les pasa niños, ¡están enamorados!; están deseosos de amarse y ser amados, dicho esto, prepararé todo lo que necesito el fuego está casi terminado. —. Camino en dirección de un pasillo y volteo a verlos, pero los chicos replicaron y empezaron a negarse rotundamente, no claro que ellos no estaban enamorados, eso es imposible. Y a la vez muy sexy.

—Ben y Rey, si no lo hacen no podrán salir de aquí, me entienden no podrán, es mejor que acepten su nueva situación.—Los chicos solo pudieron abrir la boca, ¿enamorados? se vieron a los ojos.

Ben tendió su mano a Rey, pero ya sin su guante, sonrió, y dijo.

— ¿ahora, si me aceptaras? Ya no soy el líder supremo y estoy buscando una respuesta a tantas cosas, que esto es lo mejor que me puede pasar; Rey este es el peor momento para madurar, lo he perdido todo y sé que no te merezco, siempre lo he sentido, desde que te vi—. La voz de Ben se entrecorto se acercó más a Rey, la vio a los ojos — mi corazón solo quiere ser aceptado por ti—se detuvo, contuvo su aliento lo estaba haciendo, le estaba ofreciendo su corazón, su alma, su vida entera— te amo del modo en que solo se puede amar, de verdad y para siempre.

Rey se quedó con una lagrima contenida de felicidad, en su corazón, en su alma; ella venia por un cristal Kyber y se iba a llevar el cristal más valioso de la galaxia, el corazón de Ben Solo.

— Ben, Ben— le toco sus manos, esas manos que toco en la choza, esas manos que tanto deseaba que la abrazaran que la acariciaran que la tomaran.

Rey dijo.

—Si no sabes lo que siento por ti, eres un tonto, te comprendí desde el momento en que me dijiste que eras un monstro, te amé desde antes de nacer, lo sabía y te esperaría toda mi vida— lo dijo casi llorando, Ben no pudo evitar acercarse más, le tomo su hermoso rostro y la beso, con todo el amor que él siempre había deseado expresar y ella lo recibió con todo el amor que deseaba recibir y dar.

La Noche era la más bella que había existido, el amor en la fuerza se extendió que hasta la monja lo sentía intensamente, enfrente del fuego, dos jóvenes se casaban entregándose no solo en cuerpo y alma. Se entregaban su corazón, su vida y por fin la Fuerza empezaba a ver el equilibrio que tanto había esperado.


End file.
